


Sharing Is Caring

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Behaviour, Adolescent Sexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Puberty, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sarcasm, Scorbus, Snarky Scorpius, Teen Angst, Temper Tantrums, drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: The one where an innocent drumstick became a catalyst...





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



Al groaned as Scorpius’s  lips travelled from his earlobe to his shoulder and back. Fucking hell, his cock was _hard_!

 It had been one week since they had broken up rather spectacularly in the Great Hall during dinner. No one saw it coming—even Albus and Scorpius didn’t—but when Al took the last drumstick from the tray, all hell broke loose.

Scorpius wanted to have the last drumstick—and no, he didn’t want the last portion of pudding, standing next to the sole drumstick. According to Scorpius, Albus should have asked if there was someone at the Slytherin table who wanted the said drumstick. Like Scorpius, for example. His boyfriend. His lover. Scorpius knew that Al knew that Scorpius had always preferred drumsticks over pudding. They were together for four months, so Al had to know _all_ of Scorpius’s preferences. Yes, Al knew that Scorpius loved reading romantic books. Or that he loved when Al touched him casually. Or Al’s dirty words whispered in his ear while being stroked to orgasm during the few moments that they were alone. Al knew all that. But he should have known about his love for drumsticks. Scorpius had told him and Al had listened. Apparently, Al had _pretended_ to listen. That was not done. Not! Fucking! Done!

“Can I touch you?” Al groaned between their sloppy, lustful kisses.

“I’ll kill you to death if you don’t,” Scorpius replied, aching for Al’s hands all over his body.

Al had looked surprised when Scorpius confronted him about his rather impolite and selfish behaviour. Scorpius didn’t buy it. Not for one fucking second. He wouldn’t fall for his _but-baby-what-is-wrong_ act. The fact that Al didn’t defend himself—like all guilty bastards usually do—made Scorpius even more furious. And you better believe it, Scorpius was _pissed_. Beyond pissed. And Mr Albus fucking Potter just sat there like the goddamn liar he was, pretending to be an adult. Oh Merlin, he was calm. He was _soooo_ wise. It was puberty that influenced Scorpius’s behaviour. Yes, Mr Albus fucking Potter knew all about puberty. Hair growing at private parts, whack attacks every hour or two, depressions, and acting like a melodramatic cunt—Al didn’t say it that way, but he definitely _meant_ to say it that way—at times. Oh yes, _Professor_ Alby had done his homework.

“Do you want me to suck you off, baby?” Al looked at Scorpius’s cock with such hunger that the blond nearly came. “Or is it too soon? We could...”

“I want you to blow me, big boy, and I want it yesterday!”

Rude, a liar and calling Scorpius a drama queen! That was _it_. Maybe Al needed someone less melodramatic. There had to be plenty of other boys who loved eating one’s favourite food under one’s nose without asking. Without sharing. Scorpius had never had a person in his life to share things with. Al had never been alone. Al had James. Al had Lily. Al had his parents. Scorpius had his parents, too. He loved them deeply. It wasn’t the same, though. Al didn’t understand. He never would...

“If you keep this up, I’m going to come in your mouth.” Al was so fucking good with his mouth. His tongue did _things_ , you know. Indescribable things. Heavenly things...

“I _want_ you to come in my mouth,” Al said huskily between sucks. “Right now, I want nothing more.”

It was over. Scorpius told Al firmly, his arms crossed and eyes flaming with righteous anger. He couldn’t stand watching Al making petty excuses. _But baby. But honey. But Scorpy_. Fuck his _butt_! Fuck it hard and relentlessly!  Preferably with a troll’s cock!

Scorpius was still hungry—that pudding looked too good to be ignored—but his words didn’t mean anything if he didn’t make a point of leaving the scene. So he did. He left. Scorpius had done the right thing. He never wanted to see Albus fucking Potter again. Well, not until bedtime. Bastard! Scorpius hated him!

Al’s talented mouth set Scorpius’s crotch on fire, making him groan loudly as he came hard onto his lover’s waiting tongue.

“That... was fucking brilliant,” Scorpius groaned weakly, orgasmic aftershocks reducing him to a pile of shuddering flesh. “Just give me a sec, so I can return the favour.”

Al caressed his hair while kissing Scorpius’s earlobe. Fucking hell, that man was so hot! And his _cock_! Scorpius wasn’t sure if he ever had seen such a hard—and big—one. “Scorpy?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so sorry about...”

“Alby, don’t,” Scorpius whispered. “I was such a bitch. _I_ should be the one to say sorry.”

“Or we could forget the whole thing. I... I really want you to be my boyfriend again.”

“I was under the impression we’d already settled that last part,” Scorpius said, a shot of lust racing through his veins as he ogled Al’s rigid cock, weeping profusely. “But yes, I want to be your boyfriend again.”

“So that means we can sit next to each other again during dinner?” Al said softly. “I hope they serve drumsticks. I’m a bit peckish, to be honest.”

“Oh, _do_ you, now?” Scorpius said, sarcasm dripping from his curled upper lip. So Albus wanted a drumstick? Scorpius would give him one... as he fucked his ear with it until it bl...

“Yeah, I never shared a drumstick with someone I love, and I really want...”

 _Someone I love_...

Scorpius’s  lips found Al’s and his fingers closed around his stiff cock, stroking furiously, feeling nothing but affection and love for the moaning boy underneath him.

“Then we mustn’t waste time, must we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my friend DS for the beta-check! <3


End file.
